Dreams
by Luigi Lover
Summary: Luigi keeps on having this dream, it never seems to go away. Mario understands though, Luigi can always count on Mario.


"No, no...please..."

Luigi shivered in his sleep, his face dampening with sweat.

"...please...leave me alone...Mario please..."

The green-clad plumber had been having the same dream ever since Mario got taken over by that Koopa helmet Kookie Koopa had made.

Dream: _There was lightning flashing in every direction, the sky was an endless pit of swirling black clouds, there were spikes every where, but that wasn't the worst part. Luigi was running, running as fast as he could, but he always seemed to be stuck in one place._

_"Smash...crush...kill...destroy..." Mario kept on repeating those same awful words, as he drew closer and closer to the younger._

_"Mario please, it's me Luigi, remember?" Luigi's cries did nothing but annoy the red hero, as he drew closer and closer still, he was right behind Luigi._

_Suddenly, Luigi fell face first on to the cold hard ground, scraping his elbows and knees. As he started to get up, a rush of pain hammered down on his head, as Mario swung the metal wrench he was holding. Luigi cried out in pain, falling back on the ground again, Mario then flips him on his back and pins him down._

_Throwing down the wrench, the red-clad hero unbuttons Luigi's overalls, slowly bringing them down just enough to where he can lift his shirt without seeing anything else. Throwing the shirt away from them both, Mario looks at Luigi again, noticing now that the younger one is crying and struggling to get out of his grip, chuckling to himself, Mario pulls out a knife._

_"Kill...kill...kill..." is all Mario can say, as he carves into his brother's bare skin, relishing in his screams, before raising the knife _"...Luigi" _Mario cleans the knife with a green rag that obviously was what was left of Luigi's shirt _"Luigi!" _he then looks at the younger with an evil grin, raises the knife and brings it down in one foul swoop._

**"LUIGI!"**

"YIPE!" Luigi jumps and slams his head hard against something he can't see, freaking out, he starts punching at the air, hoping with all his might that the thing goes away, "GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL GET MY BIG BROTHER AND HE-!"

"LUIGI KNOCK IT OFF IT'S ME!" Mario screamed grabbing Luigi's flailing hands and turning on the light.

Stopping, Luigi looks at his now glaring older brother, "wha- Mario? Is that you?" he asked surprisingly.

"Of coarse it's me! Who else do you think?" Mario snapped, rubbing his now aching head, "Ow! Why'd you have to go and jump like that, geez! You could warn a guy when you're gonna hit his-!"

Mario stopped, seeing that his younger brother was covered in sweat and tears and looked like he was gonna scream, "Weegee? Are you okay?" He asked, the concern clearly etched in his voice.

Luigi couldn't speak, he just looked at his brother with his emerald green eyes, then, bringing his knees closer to himself, scoots back, allowing Mario to sit down on the end of his bed.

"It was that nightmare again...wasn't it?" Mario asked not really needing an answer. Seeing that it was true, Mario removed the covers off of Luigi and, bringing him closer, put his arms around the other resting his chin on top of Luigi's head. They stayed that way for a while, not speaking or making a move. The only sound that could be heard from either of them was their slow gentle breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like hour, Luigi pulled away, looking at his brother he smiled, "thank you Mario..."

The red-clad hero shrugged, "hey, everyone needs a hug once in a while. You gonna be okay?" He asked.

Luigi nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired..." But even before he said it, he knew it was a lie, and apparently so did Mario, because he crawled to the top of the bed with Luigi and pulled the covers over both of them. Laying down and pulling Luigi with, Mario wrapped him in an embrace again and kissed his tired head.

"Yeah right" he said with a smile, "which is why you're still shaking like that, ooo!" Mario suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Your feet are FREEZING! No wonder your slippers never have holes, do you even know how to use 'em?" Mario asked irritably.

Luigi chuckled, snuggling next to Mario he sighed with relief and said tiredly, "good night Mario."

"Good night Weegee." Mario replied as his brother fell asleep.

That night, Luigi dreamed of him and Mario fighting off Bowser together.

**The End**


End file.
